365 Letters
by aa-25
Summary: Will Edward and Bella ever find love even though they are from completly from different statuses? A crossover between Twilight and The Notebook. : Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it.
1. Edward Cullen

**Okay.. so this is my first fanfic and yea.. i hope you like it. Please review it and tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate it. This chapters kinda short but the next one is longer. There might be a few mistakes so please tell me and ill fix them up. Also i haven't thought of a title for this story so if you have any ideas, please tell me and also I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own the Note Book, Nicholas Sparks does.**

Chapter 1

Outside the rain pelted down, and the crickets were chirping, the moon was out and the sky was blanketed with stars. It was a peaceful night.

I sat in the family room and started to play the piano as I did every night for the past several years. I started to learn the piano since the age of 6, around the time when my mother, Esme, died of Influenza. I thought about my mother every time I played the piano, as it was she who introduced me to it. I don't remember my mum very much. Apparently she had brown hair and pale skin but that's all I know about her. I have always wished that mum hadn't died when I was so young; I would do anything for her to have lived a little longer.

I was alone at home as usual, as my father, Carslile, worked at the hospital every night and I had no siblings who still lived in Forks. There was Emmett, Jasper and Alice who all moved out of the tiny town. Emmett moved last year to Washington with his girlfriend, Rosalie, Alice had moved to Los Angeles where she has been living for around 3 to 4 years and Jasper had gone to college in Seattle. I just came back from New Jersey where I had been living for 2 years but I had missed the quiet surroundings that I had grown up with and decided to move back to Forks and haven't regretted it.

I didn't mind that I was practically at home every night by myself, it was like having my own house but without having to pay the bills.

I liked the silence and found it a way of relaxing after the long hard days of working at the mine, and I got a chance of writing some songs. Playing the piano made me forget about all my troubles and it was a way of winding down. I sometimes invited my friends Laurent and James, some of my old high school friends. We would sit outside on the veranda in the warm air talking about the work and other stuff.

Speaking of Laurent and James, where were they? I had invited them over and they should have come by now. Oh well, I didn't mind, as I saw them yesterday and I would be seeing them tomorrow for the Annual Forks Fair. I decided that I would wait for half an hour and then go to bed if they didn't turn up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**


	2. The Forks Fair

The Fair

**EPOV**

I prepared myself for the Annual Forks Fair. I put my blue flannel shirt on and a pair of dark blue jeans. There, I was ready. I grabbed my car keys and made my way to my old rusted Ute.

I drove out of my drive way and up the main street. Coming closer to the fair, I could hear the loud music, see the bright lights and could feel the excitement lingering in the air. When I was young I had always gone to the annual fair, I had always loved the rides, the food and the socializing with mates.

I parked the car, and got out and made my way to the entrance. The fair was just the same as it used to be. Full of people; families, kids, and teenagers, the loud music blasting from the stage, the several games and toys that could be won, and the ton of food and candy.

I started looking for his friends James and Laurent. I sighed to myself. As usual they were hanging around with the girls. I headed towards them and greeted my friends. Amongst them there was a young girl, whom I didn't recognize. She must have just moved to Forks. She had long brown wavy hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress, which complimented her eyes.

I made his way towards her.

"Hello. My name is Edward."

" Um.. Hi. I'm Bella."

"Haven't seen you here before, Have you just moved?"

" Err… Yea. I'm just here for the summer. My Dad is the Chief Police here in Forks."

" Cool. Where did you ……."

All of a sudden the James and Laurent came and grabbed me and took me aside.

"So, who was that chick you were talking too?"

" Her name is Bella."

"So that's Bella. Apparently her family is loaded and she lives in a huge white house. I swear it looks like the White House where the president lives."

"Yea.. Whatever."

I left his friends and went back to where I was standing with Bella but she was no longer there. I then went back to my friends and we all headed towards the Ferris wheel. While making our way to the wheel, I spotted Bella sitting by herself near the fairy floss machine. I ditched his friends and walked towards her.

"May I sit here?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess."

" So… are you having a good time so far here in Forks?"

" Its ok, except for the weather. Where I came from, Phoenix, its really sunny. So moving to Forks is a big change for me."

We both talked until their friends came back.

" Laurent and I are going back home now. Do you wanna come with us?"

" Nah. I reckon I'll stay here for some more time."

Everyone started to leave including Bella. I didn't want her to leave; I wanted to talk to her for some more time. So I asked if he could take her home.

"Do you need a lift home?"

" Yea, I guess so."  
We both made their way to My Ute. On the journey to her house, I suddenly pull over.

I tell her to get out of the car since I wanted to show her something.

I took her to a street with no cars and I lied down.

"Umm.. isn't that a bit dangerous.?"

" Not really. Cars rarely go on this street, it's deserted. I love looking up into the night sky and looking at the stars. You should lie down."

Bella wary, lay down beside me.

"Wow. I've never seen the sky like this before. In Phoenix you cant see the stars because the city is lit up."

We both sat in the deserted street staring up into the sky. All of a sudden a car comes out of nowhere and toots us. We jumped up and ran across to the other side of the road and collapsed with laughter.

" That was so much fun, I've never done anything like that."

"Yea, I like to do it when I need to relax."

As we arrived at Bella's house, we both got out and went to the door.

"Thanks for the lift." She said.

" Your welcome. I was thinking, tomorrow would you like to come with me to the lake."

" Yea, that would be great."

The night ended with a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek and she then went inside.

I couldn't wait for the next day to come. I had never felt anything like this for anyone before. Was this what love felt like? When going back to my house I turned the radio up and started to sing. I could tell that it would be a good day tomorrow.

**BPOV.**

I went to my wardrobe and looked what I could wear to the fair. I wanted to wear something casual but looked nice at the same time. Something like a skirt and a top. I then found a light blue dress in the corner and tried it on. It was perfect. I did my hair and put on a bit of make up and I was done. I eyed myself in the mirror making sure I looked good.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. Angela, my dad's friend's daughter had come to pick me up. I rushed downstairs, said by to my parents, Charlie and Renee and went outside. Angela was there with some other girls that I had met before. I was glad that I had chosen to wear a dress as they all did too.

We drove out of my drive way and we headed off. In the car the music was turned up loud and everyone started talking. I pretty much tuned out as they were talking about guys and other people who I didn't know.

I stared out the window and looked outside. I hated the rain here in Forks. I wish I was back in Phoenix where it was sunny all the time and it rarely rained. I didn't understand why I had to come here to Forks. I could have stayed at home with mum while dad came here by himself.

Before I knew it we had arrived at the Fair and we all got out. Once we had entered everyone went over to a group of guys. I tagged along even though I didn't know any of them. I decided that I would just stick with Angela and I wouldn't get lost.

I stood there while everyone talked to the guys. I felt like an idiot just standing there but I couldn't think of anything else to do. There were 2 guys there; one with pale skin and long blond hair and the other had dark skin and black long hair. I personally didn't think any of them were hot and I didn't understand how everyone was practically all over them.

Another boy came over, obviously friends with the two and they started talking. He had brown hair and brownish-gold eyes. He was semi-hot. But I didn't want him to notice me. He suddenly starts looking at me and comes my way. _Oh God. _I pretended to be looking around and talking to my friends but he still came and started talking to me.

"Hello. My name is Edward."

" Um... Hi. I'm Bella."

"Haven't seen you here before, Have you just moved?"

" Err… Yea. I'm just here for the summer. My Dad is the Chief Police here in Forks."

" Cool. Where did you ……."

Thank God. His two friends had taken him aside and started talking. They kept looking at me, Where they talking about me? Luckily my Angela came and we all went to the Ferris wheel. Thank God. Hopefully I wouldn't be seeing Edward or his other friends again.

As started going I realized that we were going to a Ferris wheel that was very tall, and I wasn't keen on heights. I told Angela to go a head and I would watch them from bellow at one of the stalls.

I sat outside the fairy floss stall and watched them into the carriage. Suddenly I see Edward coming towards me. _Why was he following me? Why didn't he just leave me alone?_

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess."

" So… are you having a good time so far here in Forks?"

" Its ok, except for the weather. Where I came from, Phoenix, its really sunny. So moving to Forks is a big change for me."

"Do you need a lift home?"

I didn't want to be mean so I said yes. I mean what harm could him driving me home do?

" Yea, I guess so."  
I told Angela that I was going home with Edward and we then made our way to his Ute. _Is that his? It's so old. Well, everyone in Forks does have old shabby cars. I guess I can't blame him. _

I got in and we set off.

Then all of a sudden he pulls over and gets out. He tells me to get out of the car since he had something to show me so I did as he said.

He took me to a street, which was empty, and he lies down. _Are you made???_

"Umm.. isn't that a bit dangerous.?"

" Not really. Cars rarely go on this street, it's deserted. I love looking up into the night sky and looking at the stars. You should lie down."

I lied down as he told me to.

_Wow. It was beautiful. The dark sky was covered with sparkling stars. I had never seen anything like this before. _

"Wow. I've never seen the sky like this before. In Phoenix you cant see the stars because the city is lit up."

We both just lied there in the street staring into the sky. Then out of no where a car comes and toots at us. We jump up and scramble to the side of the street and fall down with laughter.

" That was so much fun, I've never done anything like that."

"Yea, I like to do it when I need to relax."

We then headed back to his car and drove off and talked about his work and other things like that.

When I arrived at home we both walked up to the front door.

"Thanks for the lift."

" Your welcome. I was thinking, tomorrow would you like to come with me to the lake."

" Yea, that would be great."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I ran up to my bedroom. I couldn't believe what just happened. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and seeing Edward again.


	3. The Outing Part 1

PART I

EPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Remembering that I was going to meet Bella later today day I got up and got ready. I looked out the window and noticed the sky filled with storm clouds. Hopefully it wouldn't rain until after the canoe ride.

After eating breakfast, I went to the shed outside in the backyard. I got a large canoe out of the shed and attached it to the trailer on my Ute. I planned on taking Bella into the middle of the lake and through to another section. It is the first time I have ever taken anyone canoeing

As I attached the trailer a small silver car drove into the highway. She got out in a light yellow dress that went down just past her knees.

_Wow_ _She looked even more beautiful than last night. _

I kept my eyes on her and went towards the front gate and greeted her.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. It's my favourite place in all of Forks."

Once we were ready they headed back to the car and drove off towards the lake.

Once we arrived at the lake I got out and detached the canoe from the car and placed it in the water. I grabbed the oars and placed them into the canoe. I checked everything and we were ready to go. I helped Bella get into the canoe, she was a bit wobbly but she managed to sit in. I then started to push the canoe into the water and I then followed and got on.

I started paddling towards the other side of the lake where there were swans everywhere and giant green trees on the banks with branches dangling in the water.

"It's beautiful here. It's so peaceful," she softly said while looking around.

"Yea it is, but the place were heading to is even better."

I looked at Bella. She looked beautiful in her dress, with her fingers dangling slightly in the water. I had never met anyone like her before. She was, different, to most other girls but I couldn't put my fingered on how.

Suddenly it started to pour down with rain.

_Great. Now we would have to turn back. _

I started to turn around but Bella insisted we keep going.

"I don't mind a little bit of rain. Lets keep going."

"Ok."

I was surprised that she wanted to come. Most girls would hate getting soaked in rain but Bella didn't seem to mind.

I paddled harder as it was getting windy and the wind was going against us. We got to a section where the river divided into small parts. The place where we were going was only 500m away.

"Close your eyes Bella."

She did as I said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Okay. You can now open them."

I looked at her as she took her hands away from her face. She was silent as she looked around.

"Edward, it's, it's beautiful."

It was silent except for the chirping of the birds that were in the trees on the sides. I kept paddling as she looked around. There were swans, geese, ducks and other birds in the trees and in the river too.

"I didn't know there were swans here," she said.

" They come here during the summer and migrate back up when it's winter."

We stayed there for some time looking around until we could hear thunder and lighting.

Now I knew we had to go. I paddled back the way we came, harder as there was a stronger current. Bella still seemed to be amazed at what she just saw. She remained silent.

The rain kept falling but it seemed to be getting heavier so I paddled harder and harder. We reached the dock about 15 minutes later soaked. I jumped out of the canoe and into the freezing water to help Bella out. Once she had gotten out she made her way to a tree, which sheltered her under the rain.

I dragged the canoe towards my truck and tied it up. It was hard seeing what I was doing in the rain but I finally managed to tie it up together. I went towards Bella who was standing under the willow tree and held up and umbrella, which I had gotten from the Ute. We managed to get into the Ute but dripping wet.

* * *

Once we had arrived at home we both ran to the front door and I let her in. It was freezing inside so I went turned the gas heating on high.

"Do you have any other clothes?" I asked her.

"No. I didn't think it was going to rain"

"I should be able to find something for you. It might be a bit big but it will definitely keep you warm."

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I looked in my closet for the smallest clothes that I owned. I picked up some tracksuit pants, a flannel top and a thick blanket that she could wrap herself in. I came back downstairs and saw her looking at the family photos that were hung on the wall.

"Do you live with your dad and brothers and sisters?" she asked.

"I live with my dad but he's practically always at the hospital and my brothers and sisters have all moved out."

I handed the clothes to her and showed her to the bathroom.

"Thanks," she replied.

While she was in the bathroom changing I put a kettle of water on the stove. I also put some more wood in the fire to heat it up more. I got two mugs and made tea for both of us.

The rain kept pouring outside and I could still hear the thunder booming.

She came from the bathroom and I handed her a mug of tea.

She smiled and thanked me.

_God. I love that smile. _

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm. Yea, I would love to, if that's alright."

I thought to myself, _what could we have for dinner?_

"Do you mind fish and potatoes? Yesterday morning I caught some fish so it's fresh."

"Cool. I don't mind anything."

I got the fish out and cut them up into small pieces. I then made a batter and coated the fish.

"Do you need any help?" asked Bella.

" No, it's nearly done. "

I left the fish for sometime and got 2 potatoes out. I cut them up into big chunks and put in on the stove. I then continued on with the fish. All I had to do was fry them in oil. That wouldn't take long. Once I had fried the fish, the potatoes were nearly ready.

Bella was looking at the photos and paintings that were hanging on the wall. She seemed really interested in the paintings. Maybe she was an artist.

"Do you paint?"

"Sometimes, I like to paint sceneries and things like that."

"Cool."

I continued making dinner while talking. Once dinner was ready we both sat at the table.

"This fish is really good. I never knew you were a chef."

I laughed. "Thanks. I wouldn't consider myself as a chef. I pretty much have to cook all my meals as my dad's barley around."

She asked me questions about where I worked, my family; Jasper, Alice and Emmett and dad. Suddenly I realized that she knew so much about me but I knew very little about her. I only knew that he father was a police here at Forks and that she came from Phoenix.

"So, do you have any siblings or are you the only child."

"I'm the only child."

"Oh. "

We talked for what felt like hours. I looked at the time and realized that it was getting late. It was nine o'clock.

I cleaned the table while Bella got her things ready.

Once everything was done I walked Bella out to her car. It was only drizzling so I didn't bother using an umbrella.

"Thanks for today Edward, I had a really good time."

"I had a good time too."

We were standing outside her car. I moved my head forward and she did the same. She closed her eyes and I put my hand on her arm. Our lips slowly touched each other's. We stayed like that for sometime and then I pulled away.

"Bye," she whispered.

I smiled. _What did just happen??_

I waved as she drove out of the driveway and went away. I stayed outside my house just thinking about what had happened.

* * *


	4. The Outing Part 2

**Chapter 3**

Part II

BPOV

I woke up early than usual today. I dreamt of Edward at night and I couldn't wait to see him. I made way to my wardrobe and looked at he clothes.

What could I wear?

I chose a black dress that went just above my knees. _Nah. _It looked too dressy and I wanted to look casual.

I looked again in my wardrobe and decided to wear a pale yellow dress that was given to me on my birthday last year. I held it up and thought to myself if this was suitable. It was perfect. I chose a pair of golden flats that I thought would go with the dress well. Once I had chosen my outfit I went to the bathroom. I got undressed and had a shower. All I could think about was Edward and the day that was planned. I really wanted to know what we were doing but he hadn't said last night.

Once I was out of the shower I put my dress on and my shoes. I looked through my jewelry box to look for something that was simple. I pulled out a necklace with the letter _B_ on it.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I took a bag and made my way downstairs. I said hi to my mum and sat down and had breakfast. Dad was at work as usual. I rarely spent time with him because he was always at work.

"You look pretty Isabella. Are you going somewhere?" asked Mum.

"Thanks… umm, I'm just going to a friends house. I'll be back around at night."

I was prepared on telling my mum the truth. I knew she wouldn't accept me going to see a boy who lived in the country. I knew that she would find out soon and that it was better if I told her, but now wasn't the best time. After all I just met Edward last night. I barely knew anything about him.

Once breakfast was over and mum had finished asking me questions about Forks and whether I liked it here and whether I had made any friends, I left. I found my keys and got into my car.

I remembered the instructions that Edward told me last night so I didn't get that lost. When I was driving up his driveway he was already there, tying a canoe up to his Ute. I parked the car and greeted him.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. It's my favourite place in all of Forks."

He then checked that he had done everything and then helped into is Ute.

Once we arrived at the lake Edward got out and took the canoe from the Ute. I sat inside looking at the scenery. The lake was calm and silent and it seemed that we were the only people out here.

I got outside the Ute hoping I could help Edward with anything but he had finished when I got there. He helped me get into the canoe. I nearly managed to fall but Edward held me so I got in safely. He then started to push the canoe into the water later hoping in. He started paddling to the other side of the lake. I watched him paddle. You could see his muscles well. I could tell that he often went canoeing as he paddled each stroke with ease. He muscles bulged in his arms bulged slightly with each stroke. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone and jeans. He looked, amazing. His golden brown hair reflected in the sun.

I then focused my attention away from Edward and back onto the scenery.

It's beautiful here. It's so peaceful."

"Yea it is, but the place were heading to is even better."

I dangled me fingers in the water slightly. It was cold but refreshing. You could see the fish swimming beneath us.

Then all of a sudden it started to rain.

I saw Edward start to turn the boat in the corner of my eye but I stopped him. I wasn't going to go back. I wanted to see more. I didn't care if it was raining. It added to the beauty.

"I don't mind a little bit of rain. Lets keep going."

"Ok."

After a few minutes we got to a section where the lake divided into two small rivers.

"Close your eyes Bella."

I did as he said covering both my eyes with my cold hands.

"Okay. You can now open them."

I took opened my eyes and held my breath. It was amazing. There were birds everywhere in the trees an in the river. There were huge trees on the banks. It was incredible.

"Edward, it's, it's beautiful."

He kept silent paddling up the river.

I looked at the birds.

"I didn't know there were swans here,"

" They come here during the summer and migrate back up when it's winter."

We stayed there for some more time until we could hear lightning and thunder. I wanted to stay some more but I knew it would be dangerous and that Edward wouldn't want to risk it so I remained silent. I leaned my head back letting the rainfall on my face. I loved the rain. My dress got soaked but I didn't care. I ran my hands through my wet hair. I loved the feeling of rain. I

He paddled back the way we came but harder. There was a stronger current and the wind had picked up. I could hear Edward's breath getting heavier and muscles tightening with each stroke.

We arrived at the dock in about 10-15 minutes all drenched. Edward jumped out of the canoe and helped me out on land. I briskly walked under the shade of a large tree, which kept me from most of the rain. I watched Edward lug the canoe to his Ute and secure it. Once it was over he came towards me with an umbrella and took me inside his Ute.

Once we arrived his house we quickly went to the front door and he let us in. His house was freezing inside but he quickly turned the heating on.

"Do you have any other clothes?" he asked.

"No. I didn't think it was going to rain this badly. "

"I should be able to find something for you. It might be a bit big but it will definitely keep you warm."

He was so sweet. Always caring about others. He ran upstairs and into a room, his bedroom I guess. While he was there I looked at the photos on the wall. There were pictures of him with four other people. I knew one was his dad as he looked older than the rest and the rest must be his siblings. They all looked so happy together. I wonder where they are now.

He came back down stairs with a bundle of clothes under his arm.

"Do you live with your dad and brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"I live with my dad but he's practically always at the hospital and my brothers and sisters have all moved out."

He handed me the warm clothes and showed me to the bathroom where I was to get changed.

"Thanks."

I went to the bathroom and took my dress off and put on the tracksuit pants and flannel top. It felt much better to be in warm clothes. He also gave me a thick blanket in which I wrapped myself. _Much better._

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, but I didn't care. Once I was ready I went to the kitchen where Edward was. He handed me a mug of hot steaming tea.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm. Yea, I would love to, if that's alright."

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall it was 5:30. Wow we spent nearly 8 hours at the lake.

"Do you mind fish and potatoes? Yesterday morning I caught some fish so it's fresh."

Mmm. I loved fish.

"Cool. I don't mind anything."

I watched him get the things ready while sipping my tea.

"Do you need any help?"

" No, it's nearly done. "

While he was cooking I decided to look at the paintings on the wall. They were all paintings of the scenery. One looked like the lake where we went today.

Do you paint?"

"Sometimes, I like to paint sceneries and things like that."

"Cool."

Once dinner was ready I helped him put everything on the table. The food smelt delicious. When we started to eat, I grabbed the knife and fork but I saw him eating the fish and chips with his hands. I was surprised. I joined in, eating with my hands. I knew what my parents would say if they saw me eating with my hands.

"_Only animals eat with their hands." _ But I didn't care. I didn't care what they thought.

"This fish is really good. I never knew you were a chef."

He chuckled. "Thanks. I wouldn't consider myself as a chef. I pretty much have to cook all my meals as my dad's barley around."

We both asked questions about each other's families and interests and before I knew it, it was nine o'clock.

I knew that I had to go but I didn't want to. I told my mum that I would be back at night and if I didn't return she would freak and probably send a search party.

I got my things ready while Edward packed up.

Once I was ready Edward walked with me to my car. It was a cool and silent night and the moon and stars were out. We stood outside my car.

Before I knew it he came closer to me and I did the same. He put his warm arm on my cold skin and our lips touched. He then pulled away after sometime.

"Bye," I whispered and quickly went inside the car. I then drove the car onto the main road and left. I could still see Edward standing there smiling. I started to smile too. I replayed those moments inside my head again and again.

_Wow. _

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it. I also haven't thought of a title for the story so I you have any suggestions please tell me. :)**


	5. Staying at home

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

When I woke up I thought that last night was all a dream but the Edward's clothes, which were hanging on my chair, reminded me that it all happened. I replayed the kiss in my mind again and again. All I could think about was Edward and that kiss.

I was hoping that I could see Edward again today but I knew he had work and I had other things to do. Maybe tomorrow.

Once I was up and ready I went to my cupboard where I store all my art supplies. I haven't painted for a while but after yesterday, at the lake, I felt like painting again. Maybe I could paint something for Edward. Yea, that would be a good idea.

I went downstairs with my painting stuff and went outside too look for something I could paint. While going down the stairs I met my mother.

"Hello Isabella, did you have a good time with your friends last night?"

"Ummm, Yea. I had a really good time."

There was no way I was going to tell her about last night. No way.

"That's good."

I left her and went outside.

I looked for something that I could paint. I decided that I could paint the forest, which could be seen, from my balcony upstairs outside my bedroom. So I went back upstairs and into my bedroom. I placed my paints on a chair and got myself comfortable. I looked outside and started to draw whatever I could see.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks so I was able to get a good view. I started with the hills that slop gently. I then started to move onto painting the trees. I always found trees difficult to paint. I never could paint the branches very well. Once that was done I stared to fill the sky in a light blue. I looked back outside and back at my painting. It didn't look that bad. I was pleased with it. It was my first painting in ages and it looked better than I expected. The colours contrasted well together.

I was sure that Edward would like it.

"Isabella!" I heard my mum shouting.

I cringed. I hated it when she called me Isabella. She and my father were the only people who called me that way. I tell everyone else to call me Bella.

I quickly ran down the stairs and asked her what she wanted.

"I'm planning to hold a party next week, would you like to help me plan it?"

By the tone of her voice I could tell that this was no question.

"I would love to mother," I said sarcastically.

I hated my mum's parties. It was so fancy.

She was delighted by my response but not surprised. She got out a bunch of papers and gave them to me to read.

_Oh Boy. _

There were about a few dozen books on party planning. I skimmed through them, there was no way I was going to read all this. I probably didn't need to read this as my mum held parties every month.

"Isabella, if you want you can invite few of your friends."

"Really? Thanks mum."

I was definitely going to invite Edward even if my mum didn't approve. I needed him there, as I knew I was going to die at the party.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was short but the next one will be longer. Tell me what you think of it :)**


	6. Work

_I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and I also don't own the Notebook, Nicholas Sparks does :(_

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. 6:00am. I didn't feel like going to work. I just wanted to stay at home. I looked outside the window. You could tell that it had been raining before as the window had raindrops and the trees were moist with water falling off the leaves.

I got up out of bed slowly. I had 1 and half hours to get ready and get to work.

I went to the bathroom and got ready. When I had put my work clothes on I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Dad.'

He was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. I joined him and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

I just realized that I hadn't seen dad in ages. I've been so busy and he's been at work most days.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good."

I missed spending time with dad. We sat there talking for a while until he got up to go to work. I looked at the time, 6:40. I had another 50 minutes. I decided to call Bella to see if she could come over later tonight. But then I thought it would be to early. It wasn't even seven o'clock. Maybe I should call her later at work.

It was now 7 o'clock so I decided to get ready to leave. I made my way outside towards my Ute.

* * *

Once I arrived at work I parked my car and got out. It was another day at working at the mine.

I headed towards the portable where I kept my lunch and bags. I saw James and some other friends.

"Edward!" James yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hey James."

"Haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much."

I wasn't going to tell James about Bella yet as he would make fun of me for the rest of the day.

"Did you go home with that chick, Bella, after the fair?"

"I just dropped her home."

And I left it at that.

We followed everyone else and made our way towards the mine. Working at the mine was the same as every other day. Just digging for coal. It was tough work but I didn't care.

James and I got our shovels and helmets and got off to work.

The ground was muddy and sticky from the rain before but we all got stuck into it. I wasn't concentrating on the work very much just about the day at the lake with Bella.

I was starting to get hot and sweaty even though the temperature wasn't that hot. I decided to have a break and call Bella to see if she was free. It was around 10 o'clock so she must be up.

I went to the pay phone that was hanging on the wall. I searched my pockets for loose change and put it inside the machine. I got the crinkled piece of paper where her number was and dialed it onto the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi this is Edward could I speak to Bella please?"

"Hi Edward, this is Bella."

"Hey. I was wondering if you were free this afternoon to come over to my place?"

"Um, hold on, I'll have to check."

I waited for sometime on the phone.

"Yea, I would love to."

"Cool. Come when ever. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I couldn't wait for later tonight. I looked at the time now. It was only 10:10. Another 4 hours of work.

* * *

BPOV

I had just gotten off the phone from Edward. I was so excited for tonight. It was now 10 o'clock. I decided that I would leave home at 6:30. I knew it was a bit early but I went upstairs to my bedroom and chose what I was going to wear later that night.

I started into my wardrobe examining what I owned and thought long and hard about what I was going to wear. I wanted to wear something not too dressy but not too casual, something in-between. I didn't want to over do it. I decided to wear a black knee length skirt with a loose white blouse. Perfect. I placed them on my bed. I looked at my jewelry box and chose a pair of pearl studs and a silver chain necklace. I placed them on my table. It was only 10:30 now. How time went slowly.

* * *

It was now 4:00 and I decided to get ready. I know it's a bit early but I feel like having a warm bath.

I went into the bathroom and filled the tub with luke warm water. I got undressed and gently got into the tub. I closed my eyes and relaxed for sometime. I loved how the water relaxed me and made me forget all my troubles.

I woke up 45 minute later. The soles of my hands and feet had gone wrinkly. Yuck. I hated it when they did that. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my bedroom. I slipped my skirt and blouse on examining myself in the mirror, turning from side to side. I put my earrings in and put the necklace on. I combed my long brown hair, leaving it out.

I then got my make up box out and applied a bit of foundation to my face. I didn't usually put foundation unless it was a special occasion. And meeting Edward was definitely special. I gently applied mascara to my eyelashes making them look longer, and a bit of lipstick. I took a final look at myself. There, I was finally ready.

* * *

If there are any mistakes please tell me. Please review , otherwise I wont write anymore:(

**Nah I will but please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Out to Dinner

**Chapter Six.**

EPOV

I came home at around 2:30. I was pretty tired but I needed to do something. I couldn't stand doing nothing. I was the type of person who constantly needed to be doing something no matter how exhausted I am. Bella would come in about 4 hours. I had plenty of time before that. I decided to fix the white picket fence that was at the front of the house, the one that I had been meaning to do for quite sometime. The sun had come out and it had become slightly warmer. I went to the garage and took out my toolbox. I started to mend he fence. I should have done this a while ago as it is unsafe but I haven't had the time.

It took me about 15 minutes to finish mending the fence. It didn't take me that long. I enjoyed fixing things and building things. I guess that's why I plan to become a builder later on. Probably in a few years after I have got a bit more money. I plan on buying a really old house, and renovate it making it the way I want it to be. I have planned it all out in my head. It will be very big and white. It will have a covered porch at the front and a big front garden. Inside it would be simple, something like the house I live in now. I hate all that grand stuff. I hate houses that have chandeliers, polished floors, rooms filled with portraits and expensive paintings. I want to live in a house simple and not expensive. I guess this is just because I have grown up this way. I wouldn't say that my family is rich. We are pretty far from it.

BPOV

As I entered Edwards's driveway I noticed his fence had been fixed. The last time I came I noticed that is fence was broken down and looked very dangerous. I rang the doorbell and waited for Edward to open the door. While waiting I noticed my heart beating heavier and faster. When Edward opened the door I greeted him and went inside.

"So where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise!"

"You sure do like surprises don't you."

He gave a smile that nearly made me loose balance. _God, wasn't he good looking._

I then remembered my mother's party next week.

"Um, Are you free next Wednesday? My mother's having a big party and I was hoping you could come."

"Yea. I think I'm free."

_Great, he could come. That would make the party more bearable to go through. _

Once Edward was ready we made his way to Ute.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"It was ok. Actually it was pretty boring. Mum made me help out with preparing with her party. How was yours?"

"It was ok. I had work today."

We were on the road for about half an hour and we still hadn't arrived at the place.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

We passed a sign saying _Welcome to Port Angeles What were we doing here?_

After 45 minutes of driving we finally arrived at a small Italian restaurant. He helped me get out and we went inside.

A blonde waitress greeted us.

"Could we have a table for two?" asked Edward. He gave that smile, the dazzling smile. The waitress nearly fainted.

"Of course, Um, Welcome To La Bella Italia, please follow me."

The waitress showed us to the table. Well, she mainly showed Edward to the table. It was like I didn't exist. She was all over him. However Edward didn't notice her and kept walking. The waitress seemed a bit irritated about being ignored but she persisted.

Once we both sat down, she gave us menus and took our orders.

"What would you like, Bella?"

"I think ill just have a pizza."

"Ok, we will have two pizzas thanks," he told the waitress.

I wondered if Edward noticed the waitress flirting with him.

We started talking for a while until our food came. This time another waitress came. I could tell that she was falling for Edward too like the other waitress. I found this a bit amusing. I was surprised that Edward could completely take no notice of them.

Once we had eaten the Waitress came back with the bill. But she also handed him a small card with numbers written on. I had a strong feeling I knew what it was. Edward gave her the money and the card back. She didn't seem too happy about that. Once everything was done we walked back to the car and back to Edwards house.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Not much really happened but yea. Tell me what you think of it.**


	8. The Party

**I do not own twilight or the notebook. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

BPOV

"Bella? Bella?"

I could hear my mother screaming.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes mum."

Today was her big party. I had been helping her prepare and decorate the house the entire day. I was exhausted and did not want to attend the party one bit. Least Edward would be there. Him being there would make it much better.

I looked at myself in the mirror making sure that I looked okay. I was wearing a blue dress that went down to my knees. It was similar to the dress that I wore to the Forks fair last week.

I could hear the doorbell ring and people entering the house. I knew I was supposed to be downstairs but I didn't want to go. Mum would make me talk to her friends who usual talked about the clubs they were in. I stayed in my room facing the window and watching people drive into our driveway and enter our house. I kept an eye for Edward. Minutes passed by but he hadn't arrived. The house was full of music and chatter.

Then I saw Edwards Ute drive in. I rushed down the stairs as quickly as I could and waited for him to ring the bell. As I made way down the stairs and through the crowd of people, father spotted me and introduced me to one of his friends.

_Great._

Luckily the doorbell rang. _Thank God._

"I'll back in a second. I'll get the door."

I opened the door and there stood Edward in a black suit with a tie. God. He looked amazing. More than amazing. His golden hair wasn't as messy as it usually was but it was neat. It suited him.

"Hi Bella."

I realised that I had been staring at him with my mouth wide open for about 5 seconds. God, I was an idiot.

"Hey Edward, come in"

I showed him inside and into another room where there weren't as many people and where it was secluded.

Obviously mother had spotted Edward and I. She came towards us.

"Hello Bella, who is this?"

"Um, this is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Hello Mrs Swan. This is a wonderful party," Edward said in a calm tone.

"Thank you Edward, Bella could I please talk to you for a minute."

_Oh God. _"Yes mum. I'll be right back Edward."

I followed her and went into another room.

"Isabella! How dare you bring him to this party? Did you want to embarrass me? You knew this was important to me and you humiliate me in front of all my friends! Why on earth did you bring that filthy thing here into my house?"

"Mum! How dare you say that! Edward isn't filthy and he is allowed to come into this house. I invited him. You're the one who said I could invite anyone. And how is he embarrassing you?"

"Hmph, well lets just see what your father has to say about that boy."

She left the room and returned later but this time with my father.

"Isabella. What is this your mother is saying? You brought a peasant boy into our house?"

"Daddy. Don't say that. I love Edward."

There was an awkward silence. I could see his face becoming scarlet in rage.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love Edward. I love Edward Cullen! And nothing you can say or do will make me stop loving him."

"Now you listen to me you, you, you wretch. Stop your relationship with that boy. I don't want you to see him ever again. Otherwise leave this house and live on the streets. I don't want anything to do with you. Never look me in the face otherwise. Do you hear me girl?"

I started to break down into tears. How could he say something like this? Hadn't he ever fallen in love? Why didn't he understand that I loved Edward? I loved him.

"Do you understand Isabella Swan?"

"Yes father."

"Good. " He then left in such anger and rage with my mother. I fell on the floor with tears pouring out.

After a while I decided to get back to Edward. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I opened the door but to find Edward standing right in front of me.

_Had he heard anything? Did he know what my father told me?_

**Find out what happens next. :)**

**Review ….maybe??**


	9. Staying then Night

**I do not own twilight or the notebook :( **

**Chapter 8 **

**BPOV**

Edward was standing there right in front of me. We both stood motionless not saying a word.

After about 20 seconds of standing there not saying a word, he was broke the silence.

"Bella, is that what you father thinks of me? Is that what **you** think of me? Is this, what we shared, did it mean anything to you?"

"Edward, no, I love you. I told him that. What you and I share means everything to me. I love you Edward. I love you so much."

I fought the tears that were building up. My eyes were getting blurry. _Why did this have to happen? _

"I think I should go."

"No Edward. Please stay. I'll talk to my father later, he didn't mean any of that."

Nothing I could say or do convinced him to stay. He briskly walked straight to his car and drove away, trying to avoid attention from the other guests. I ran after him, telling him to stay however it was no use. I ignored me and left.

I went straight to my room and collapsed onto my bed and started crying. Edward meant everything to me. He was my life. Now he was gone.

EPOV

I was sitting inside the room waiting for Bella to come back out. It had been about 15 or 20 minutes so I went to see if everything was okay. As I approached the room I could hear shouting and yelling. I could hear a loud male voice. Suddenly I heard _"You brought a peasant boy into our house?" Why on earth did you bring that filthy thing here into my house?"_

They were talking about me. I stood there unable to move. _Was this what they thought of me._ " A peasant" a "filthy thing"

All of a sudden the door open and there was Bella all red in the face.

***

**BPOV**

**2 hours later.**

I was still on my bed weeping. It was about 8 pm. The party continued downstairs. I could hear the laughter the buzz and excitement coming from below. I tried to shun it out but it was too loud. I kept seeing Edward's face full of disappointment. And those words. _"Is that what you think of me" _repeated again and again in my head. I was going to go insane. I need to see him. I need to talk to him.

I got up, and dried my face. I looked at the mirror. There was mascara running down both sides of my cheeks and my eyes were puffed up from crying. I quickly wiped the mascara off and grabbed my car keys.

I went outside my room and look from the top storey down to the bottom. No one was there. They must have all gone into the other room. _Perfect_. I quickly ran down the stairs trying not to make a noise. If my father found out I would be dead. Wait a minute. I don't care what he thinks. I don't care what my mum thinks. They don't know anything about me. I don't care if I get kicked out of this house and out of this family. I don't want to be a part of them.

I ran out the door and into my car. I quickly started the engine and drove away.

I arrived at Edwards house in half an hour. His lights were on. _Good. He was there. _

I got out and rung the doorbell.

A man with blonde hair answered the doorbell. _Wow. _I presumed it was Mr Cullen, Carlisle. He looked very different compared to the photos I saw of him. He looked a lot like Edward. They both had the same skin tone and the same eyes.

"Hello."

"Umm, Hi. I'm Bella. Is Edward there?"

"Ahh, hello Bella. So this is the girl that Edward has been talking about for the past few weeks. It's nice to meet you. Come in. Edward's in the bathroom but he will be out in 5 minutes."

I could feel myself blush. Edward had been talking about me.

"Thanks."

I followed him inside and sat down on a leather chair in the living room.

"So, how are you Bella?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm not bad myself but I would be much happier once I found out why Edward was in such a bad mood later today. Do you know by any chance?"

"No. Don't think so," I lied.

So Edward had been really upset. I wouldn't blame him.

After a few minutes of talking to Carlisle Edward came out. He had obviously just had a shower. His hair was wet and he was wearing only a towel. His body was well defined and I could see his muscles in his chest and arms. _He looked perfect. Better than perfect. _

"I'll leave you both. I'm going to work. I'll be back tomorrow in the morning," He told Edward.

When he left Edward went back to his room, not wanting to talk to me.

"Edward." I quickly followed him up to his room. He was sitting on his bed. He had changed. He was now wearing jeans and a shirt. I could tell he was very upset. I sat on a chair opposite him.

It was silence for a moment, an awkward silence.

"Edward. I am so sorry you had to hear that. I don't know why my father said that. He's an idiot. I certainly don't think the same about you. I love you. And I will keep repeating that because it's true."

He remained silent.

I got up and sat next to him on the bed.

"Edward, please say something." I whispered.

He slowly gave me a hug leaving me in that position. My eyes started to fill with tears again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I wasn't thinking properly. I love you too." He softly said. It felt so much better to be with him. He was warm and it made me feel safe. We sat like that for a while looking at the blazing fire which kept us warm.

He slowly slid me towards him and our lips touched. He brought his hand up to my face brushing his fingers tenderly against my cheek. The fire made his face glow and made his hair look even more golden than it used to. He slowly unzipped the back of my dress, taking the straps off. I allowed him too. My heart nearly stopped beating, so many things were going through my head. I gradually unbuttoned his shirt. Undoing the buttons one by one…

***

I woke up to the smell of pancakes that filled the room. I looked around. I gradually got up wrapping a sheet around me. I grabbed my clothes, which were hanging on a chair. I quickly went to the bathroom and had a shower and put them on. I felt much better after that shower. I went down the stairs and saw Edward making a stack of pancakes.

"Hi"

"Hi. It smells good."

He gave me that dazzling smile and gave me a quick kiss. I felt so safe when I was with him. I looked at the time, 7:OO. I then remembered my parents. I would have to face them when I went home.

"What's wrong?" Edward obviously realised that I was worried about something.

"It's just my parents. They don't know exactly that I am here."

"It's okay. It will be fine." He then pulled me back into a hug. "Do you want me to come with you?"

_Boy, I definitely wanted him to come but I needed to face my parents on my own. _

"Ummm, I think I need to do this by myself."

"Okay."

That was one of the reasons why I loved Edward so much. He was understood.

Once we had finished breakfast and cleaned up everything I decided it was time to leave. I was dreading it but I knew I had to face my parents sooner or later. I said bye to Edward and got into the car. I took my time getting back home. I was in no hurry to see my parents. I imagined their reactions once they found out that I spent the night with Edward.

In 45 minutes I arrived at my house. It was now 8:30. It was quiet. Maybe they weren't up. I went into the kitchen where my mum would usually be. No, she wasn't. I guess they were still at sleep. I ran up into my room and shut the door. I was relieved that I wasn't caught and my parents hadn't found out.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hoped you like it. If you did, please tell me and if you didn't, please tell me too. **

**I would really really really appreciate it if you pressed the green box below and reviewed :)**

**Thank you.**

* * *


	10. News

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I woke up remembering the night I spent with Edward a few nights ago. I remembered his golden hair and the warm fire. I smiled to myself and gradually got up out of bed.

I looked outside. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. I could tell it was going to be a good day.

I went downstairs to make myself a hot breakfast when my parents who were sitting around the small table in the dining room with a big breakfast already prepared, greeted me.

_Oh No. _I knew something was wrong. They usually did this when they were going to tell me something big or something I wouldn't like. They did this when they told me we were coming to Forks for the summer.

"What's going on?" I took a deep breath and braced myself for the answer.

"Honey, you might want a seat," said my mum while pulling a chair out for me to sit on. I sat down wearily, still waiting." We have decided to go back to Phoenix next week instead."

"_What!"_

I had completely forgotten about Phoenix and leaving Forks. I couldn't leave. This was my home now. This was where I belonged. And I couldn't leave Edward. Where they punishing me for falling in love with Edward? We were leaving 2 weeks earlier than intended. This wasn't fair.

I sat in silence taking in what they had just told me. I got up slowly and made my way upstairs back to my room.

"Sweety, I know this is hard but we needed to go anyway and we have just brought it forward. Why don't you have some breakfast?"

I wasn't hungry. I kept going up the stairs. So many things were rushing through my head. I couldn't bear leaving Edward. Just the thought of it made me dizzy. I could feel tiny dear drops trickling down my cheeks.

I sat on my bed just thinking to myself. What was I going to tell Edward? How was I going to tell him?

There was a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella, Dear," mother whispered while entering the door and sat down on my bed.

"I know you're upset about leaving Forks early and leaving your friends but we have no choice."

_No choice. That's rubbish. As if they don't have a choice. They just don't like the fact that I have fallen in love with someone who they disapprove off and they're trying to make me forget about him. _

More tears were falling down my cheeks.

'Bella. Please say something?"

"Leave me alone."

I could tell this surprised her.

"Sorry?"

"Leave me alone" I repeated.

She got up annoyed and left me on my own in my bedroom.

I needed to see Edward. I needed to tell him. I got up and wiped my face and left.

Once I arrived at Edward's I ran up to his front door and frantically pressed the doorbell. I needed to be with him. I needed him to say it would be okay.

After a few minutes he answered the doorbell surprised to see me.

"Bella…"

I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his muscular body. I felt so much safer with him.

"What's wrong? What's the matter? Bella?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm… moving" I was surprised the words were able to come out of my mouth.  
"What? When? Where?"

"I'm moving back to Phoenix next week."

He wrapped me tighter gently stroking my hair.

"It'll be alright." He said soothingly trying to clam me down.

I could tell he was hurting inside.

We stood there for sometime thinking about what would happen next.

"Edward, please say something. "

"What do you want me to say? That it will be okay? That this is the end?" He had become angry again. I didn't want him to get angry.

I remained silent.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just that I don't know what we will do next. There's nothing we can do. When you go to Phoenix we probably will never see each other again."

I cried harder as soon as these words came out of his mouth. Deep down inside of me I knew that we couldn't do anything else and when I leave there was a very little chance we would meet again.

"Bella, The past weeks have been amazing. They truly have. I have never met a girl like you before and I am really glad I met you. But obviously this isn't meant to be. Your parents hate me, and now your leaving Forks. I think we should just leave this and remain friends."

Was I hearing things or did Edward actually say this. Did he say that we should just leave this, what we had shared for the past several weeks? Surely he was lying.

"Okay. " I didn't have the strength inside of me to defend our relationship and to tell him he was wrong.

**Please tell me if you liked it or not. It was a hard chapter to write, so tell me what you think of it.**

**Thanks :)**


	11. Moving Day

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Today was the 18th of January. The day I had been dreading. Today was moving day, the day I was leaving Forks for good. I got up and looked around. There was barely anything in my room except for my bed and a few cardboard boxes, which contained some of my precious things. Even though I badly wanted to stay in Forks, part of me wanted to leave and never return. After last week I have just wanted to run away. After the break up with Edward I hadn't seen him. I thought about him every day and dreamt about him every night. I had been feeling empty every day and I felt as if something was missing. I didn't understand why he thought we should stop what we shared.

After I had got dressed and made sure I packed everything, I picked up the cardboard boxes and took them downstairs. The house looked so different. The pictures on the walls had been taken down and the furniture had been packed and loaded into the moving truck. Not much was left behind.

Once everything was packed and ready I said my final goodbyes to my friends who had come. This didn't feel right at all. I knew this was a terrible mistake. I got into the car along with my parents. Before driving down the driveway for the last time, I glanced up and looked around for Edward hoping he would have come to say goodbye for the final time, but I was wrong. No one was there except for my friends who were waving goodbye. I gave a slight smile and waved and we were off back to Phoenix.

The drive back to Phoenix was an excruciating 5 hours, but it seemed much longer. Both my parents were silent in the car so it was fairly boring. When we arrived at Phoenix it was about 6 o'clock at night. The sun was still out and it was fairly warm. It was a big difference compared to Forks. When we arrived at the house, our maids came out and greeted us and grabbed our bags for us.

EPOV

I woke up as usual to the sound of my alarm clock. I had another day of work today. I got up, had a shower and went downstairs to make some breakfast. My father was sitting down at the table eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Hi dad."

"Hi, Edward."

I then noticed a large box sitting on the chair covered in red wrapping.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I forgot. Bella came over last night when you were sleeping and gave this for you. "

"Oh."

I then remembered today was the day she was moving. God How I missed her. But I knew that what I did was for the best and she needed someone better, someone whom her parents considered "appropriate".

I unwrapped the package to find a painting of the sun above the hills. It was beautiful. On the right hand corner of the painting was Bella's signature. A note fell down onto the floor.

_Dear Edward,_

_Knowing that we will never meet again kills me. The weeks we have spent together have been amazing and I truly am grateful that I met you. When I left Phoenix I didn't want to come to Forks, but now I don't want to leave. Leaving you is the most hurtful thing I have ever done._

_Edward, you have been my first love you will always be in my heart._

_I love you, and part of my heart will always belong to you._

_So I guess this is the end. _

_Good Bye Edward._

_Bella._

I could feel a tear gently falling down my cheek. How could have I left Bella? How could I have just left everything we shared?

"Edward, how come Bella hasn't stopped by the past week?"

I had forgotten my dad was still here.

"Umm, I don't know. She's been really busy I guess."

I re-read the note. I wiped my cheeks, determined to stay strong. I knew that I had made the right decision.

But if this was the right thing to do, then why did it feel so wrong?

**:)**


	12. Six Years Later

**I do not own Twilight or The Notebook. Stephanie Meyer and Nicholas Sparks do . **

**Hope you like this chapter :) **

**Chapter 11 **

**6 YEARS LATER **

**BPOV**

I was looking myself in the mirror looking at the white wedding dress I was wearing.

"Honey, you look stunning. That's definitely the right one," mum said excitedly.

I gave a slight smile. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the right choice, I mean I did love Jacob. I first met Jacob Black at a dinner party held by his mother. I fell in love with him straight away and we have been dating for over a year. Jacob was funny, smart, handsome and confident, everything I was looking in a man. He was always there for me when I need someone the most. I felt secure with him and I knew he loved me and that was why I agreed to marry him. But I couldn't help but wonder if I was making a mistake. Something deep down inside of me was telling that this was wrong.

I did love Jacob, and he did love me but I didn't feel complete with him.

He was a successful lawyer and his job was his main priority. I didn't mind that I didn't see him much as most men were the same.

"Bella, what's wrong, do you not like the dress?"

"No, The dress is …… it's perfect."

"Excellent. We'll take the dress. I can't wait for the wedding!"

I went back to the change room and slipped out of the white dress. I put it on the hanger and stared at it for sometime.

_I'm ready for this. I'm ready to get married to Jacob. I love him. This is right._

***

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the porch watching the sunset and remembering that summer, the summer with Bella. It's been six years but I feel as if she is still here. My friends say I should move on but I can't forget her. She was my first and my only love. I always thought about Bella. I would remember the days I spent with her. I wrote letters to her everyday but she never replied. After a year I forced myself to write the final letter. I know I should be happy, as I was the one who ended it thinking it was for the best but I could never stop thinking about her.

It was a cold and breezy night. It felt nice sitting here after a long hot day working in the night. I looked at the large willow trees and the tall oaks that stood still in the back yard. The house sat on 5 acres of land and was next to the lake. I was still had more work to do on the house but I was sure it would be finished by next month.

"Hey, Leah." I picked my hound dog up and placed her on my lap while gently stroking her the way she liked it. She started to whine softly. She was a German Shepard, with a light brown coat of fur and had dark big eyes. I found Leah on the road next to her mother who was dead, probably killed by a car. She kept me company and I was glad I took her in.

At the beginning of the year I returned from fighting in the war. I had been over there, in Iraq for about 5 years. I left a couple months after Bella left Forks. I hadn't had a serious relationship with anyone since Bella left but I did date one or two women. I went out with Jane for six months. She was a waitress in the local bar here in forks and had deep blue eyes and silky blonde hair. We had many good times together but I never felt the same way about her as I did with Bella.

I was alone at home, like every night for the past couple of weeks. Dad died last year from a heart attack so I was alone every night. James came often to visit, I know regarded him as family. As I had no one else. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were interstate and hadn't come to Forks for more than 15 years. Emmett and Rosalie now had two children, a boy named Noah and a daughter called Allie. I had met Noah once, before going to the war but I was yet to meet Allie. Noah looked just like his father, dark hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. He was full of energy and reminded me of dad. Alice was engaged to Demetri, one of her college friends and Jasper had moved to Los Angeles where he was studying further. I hadn't seen Alice or Jasper for more than 10 years. They both have been so busy with college and work they haven't had the time to come to Forks and since I've been in Iraq for the past five years I haven't seen them.

***

**BPOV**

I was flicking through the newspaper while eating my breakfast when I caught a glimpse of a photo of a very familiar man. I stared at the picture trying to remember who he was. He was a tall man, with pale skin, with golden hair and he was standing with his arms crossed outside a large white house. At the bottom of the picture it said _Edward Cullen standing outside his house he built in Forks. _

I gasped. Could that really be Edward? My Edward?It was. I ripped the newspaper carefully taking the picture out and kept it in my pocket.

_Edward. _

I suddenly remembered the summer I spent with him over six years. I needed to see him. This would probably be my last chance as I was getting married in two weeks.

I went to the study where Jacob was working.

"Bella, dear, what can I do for you?"

"Um, Jacob. I was wondering if I could go to Forks to see some old friends and to do a bit of shopping? I just need to clear my head."

There was a long pause.

"Okay. Bella. For how long?"

"For about one week. I have quite a few friends I want to meet who I haven't seen in years."

"Okay. When do you intend on leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow."

I left and rushed straight to the room and packed my bags. I was going to see Edward again.

**:)**

**Please tell me what you think of it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. **

* * *


	13. Edward's House

**I do not own Twilight or The Notebook. **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I went up the lift in the hotel going to the fifth floor. Once I had gone to my room, number 273, I looked around. The room was small but just enough for me and it looked clean, but it was nothing compared to my house in Phoenix. I went straight to the phone and dialed Jacob's number. I promised I would call him every day at breakfast, lunch and dinner. I know he is overly protective but he loves me and just wants me to be out of harm's way.

Once I had quickly finished talking to him I went to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. It took about 3 hours to come here to Forks and I felt like a nice warm bath. I opened my suitcase and found a white silk dress and placed it in the bathroom. I had decided I would visit Edward tomorrow. I wasn't sure if I was going to call him or not. What if he didn't want to see me? I decided to just appear at his house and then see what happens. That way he couldn't say no to me coming. I decided to go shopping today, as Jacob would expect me to bring bags back home.

I slipped in to the bathtub feeling better already. I closed my eyes slowly and sunk further into the warm water letting my mind wander. I thought about Edward and what he was like now. I wonder if he has changed. He looked the same in the photograph but just taller. I wonder if he remembered me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

After about half an hour I woke up. My hands were all wrinkly and felt gross. I hated it when that happened. I reached for my soap, which sat on the side of the tub and lathered up. I wondered what my parents and Jacob would say if they found out why I was really here. Mum never accepted what happened that summer and if she found out I was here to meet Edward she would never forgive me.

I soaked in the tub for about 10 more minutes and got out and covered myself in one of the hotel bathrobes. I picked the silk dress and slid it on. I examined myself in the mirror. It looked remotely like the wedding dress that mum picked for me. I tried to forget about the wedding, about Jacob and about my parents.

Once I was ready, I got my handbag and left.

***

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. _Grrr._ It was about 7:00am but I needed to leave early to get to Edward's house as it took 1 hour. I got up and went to the closet where all my things were. I picked a dress that was dark blue and had white lace at the front. It wasn't one of my favourite dresses but I wanted to look casual and not dressed up. The last thing I would want is Edward to think I was trying to impress him.

I got out my make up kit and applied a touch of eye shadow that matched my eyes as well as the dress and added a bit of foundation and a bit of perfume but not too much. I then brushed my hair and put it in a bun. I looked at myself in the mirror. No, that was too much, and I let my hair back down. I rotated around checking once more that I looked okay. Done.

I then put a pair of silver heels and grabbed my handbag. I went outside where my car was parked and got in. I looked at myself for the last time in the mirror and started the engine and went down the street. I was surprised that I still remembered my way around Forks. After crossing the River, I turned onto a narrow dirt road that went for about 3 miles. It was beautiful here. There were fields and a meadow near by. It was amazing.

I was about a kilometer away but I could see a large white house that stood alone. . I couldn't believe he built it all by himself. I remember him telling me that he had always wanted to build a house like this. I stopped the car. _What was I doing here? This is a terrible mistake. Was this the right thing or would I just get hurt again? _I started the engine again ignoring those thoughts and continued driving. It was now or never. As I got closer I could see him watching my car drive up the driveway. I parked the car under a large shady oak tree. I kept my eyes on him and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

I got out of the car and stood there staring at him.

**EPOV**

I woke up at six o'clock and had my breakfast and then quickly went outside. I grabbed my canoe and tied it to my truck. I usually did this every weekend. I loved canoeing and watching the sunrise. It is truly incredible. I hoped into the car and drove the car down the street and towards the lake.

I untied the canoe from my truck and pushed it into the water. The water was nice and cool and there was a nice gentle breeze, which felt nice. I grabbed an oar from the back and hopped into the canoe. It was always difficult to get off the bank but once I was off I found it easy to canoe. Canoeing always made me relax. I paddled to the middle of the lake. No one was there as usual. Sometimes there would be a few families swimming in the lake or there would be other people like me who went canoeing but today I was on my own. The sun was just starting to come up. It was a dark orange-red and the sky was several colours- orange, red, pink, purple, blue. The large oak and willow trees that were on the banks were dark and the sun cast a shadow on them. There were birds flying across the sky in a flock forming a V shape. I have always thought that the sunrise and sunset were the most beautiful things that the earth has to offer. Once the sunset was over I paddled back to the shore and towed the canoe back to the truck and joined it together. I then went back into the car and headed back home.

When I got home I poured myself a cup of tea and sat outside on the porch. I was surprised to see a small black car driving up the road that connected my house. Who could that be? Not many people came to visit me in the mornings, especially on Saturday mornings this early. No body I knew owned such a fancy car? The person came up the driveway and parked the car under the large oak tree outside my house. I kept staring at the person wondering who it was. A pair of silver shoes stepped out and out came a woman around the age of 25 wearing a dark blue dress and with long wavy brown hair. _Who was it? Wait… Was this Bella? Isabella Swan?_

**:)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I'll try and post the next chapter in a couple of days. **


	14. Just like 6 years ago

**I do not own 'The notebook' or 'Twilight'. **

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

We both stood their motionless. He didn't say anything. Maybe I should have called before. I thought it would be easier just appearing at his house and I would know what to say, but nothing could come out of my mouth.

Memories of the summer came back to me as I stared at him. He looked the same as I remembered him. His eyes, those warm brown eyes. He looked amazing. Better than 6 years ago. He has become more handsome over the years.

"Bella? Is that you?" he stammered.

"Yes, Edward. It's Me."

He stood still. I could tell he was shocked to see me here.

"How have you been?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"I…I've been good. How have you been?"

"I' have been good too."

My eyes started to fill with tears. _Great. He's probably going to think I'm some freak._

"Are you okay?"

"Yea… I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry."

"Don't worry. What are you doing here?"

"I saw your picture in the local newspaper and I felt like I had to see you." I went quiet. _'I felt like I had to see you?' Why did I say that? _

There was a smile on his face. I could feel my face go pink. I felt like a teenager again.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Okay."

I followed him inside. The house was huge. It was a two-storey house and it had wooden floors and pure white walls. It reminded me almost of the house I lived in Forks, 6 years ago.

We both sat down on the chairs in the living room.

A brown medium sized dog came bounding into the room jumping all over the place.

"Aww, she's adorable. Is she yours?"

"Yea. Her name's Leah."

"She's so cute. How have you been? How's your dad?"

"Um, Dad died last year from a heart attack."

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

I could tell he was sensitive about it so I left it at that.

"It's okay, So what about you? What's happening?

"Not much, I still live in Phoenix with my parents and I am a teacher at the local primary school. There isn't much really. "

I then felt the ring on my finger. I needed to tell Edward about Jacob. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"I'm also…" this was so hard to say. "Also… I'm also engaged." I showed him the ring on my finger.

EPOV

"I'm also…Also… I'm also engaged." She held out her hand showing me the large rock on her finger.

My smile faded away. She was engaged?

"Congratulations" I finally managed to say. " When's the big day and who's the lucky man?"

'It's in two weeks and he is Jacob, Jacob Black. He's a lawyer in Phoenix"

"We'll I am happy for you." I tried to make myself sound convincing.

I was happy for Bella, I truly was. She was happy and that was what I wanted. She was marrying a man that her parents approved off, someone of the same status.

"Does he treat you well Bella?"

"Of course Edward. He loves me and I love him." She gave a weak smile. For some reason I thought that wasn't enough for her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Okay."

We both went around the meadow and around the house. It was nice talking to her and catching up.

Bella still looked the same. She was the same beautiful girl I fell in love with 6 year ago.

"Bella, how come you never replied my letters?"

"What letters?"

"I sent you a letter every day for a year, 365 letters. And you never replied. Not one."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I never received any of the letters…"

I immediately thought of her mother. She must have removed the letters. She must have thought of the same thing.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Mother should never have done that. She had no right. She never understood how much I loved you and I how much you meant to me. She never understood properly what happened that summer. She probably thought she was doing the right thing."

I noticed the way she said how much you _meant_to me. I couldn't blame her. It's been over six years.

"What's Jacob like?"

"I could tell she was expecting that question.

"Well, Jacob's smart, handsome, charming. He's kind to me, he makes me laugh, he's a good man Edward, but …"

"But?"

"There's something missing, something missing from our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess after that summer; no one has measured up to you. Edward you were my first love."

It went silent. I could tell she wasn't too keen on this subject.

"Umm, Are you free tonight? Do you want to have dinner here?"

"Sure I would love that."

***

BPOV

I spent the rest of the day with Edward talking about what was happening in our lives now. I never realized how much I missed his company. I always felt I could talk about anything with Edward, something I was going to miss once I married James. It was about 6:00 now in the evening and Edward had started to make dinner.

While he was preparing dinner I looked at the photos and paintings on the wall. This day reminded me a lot of my first date with Edward when we had dinner at his house. There was one painting on the wall that looked very familiar.

Edward saw me glancing at the picture.

"That's the painting you gave to me when you left."

Now I remembered.

"You hung it up?"

"Of course. It's stunning. Do you still paint?"

"No, I did a course in college but I stopped after. My parents thought it was a proper job for me. They said I need to do something better with my life. I haven't touched a paintbrush in years."

"You should start painting again. You're an amazing artist. You shouldn't throw away your talent."

"I don't know"

In about half an hour dinner was ready. The house was filled with the smell of fish and potatoes.

When we sat at the table I started to laugh.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you remember our first date? This is exactly what we had when you made dinner for me at your house six years ago."

He chuckled. That laugh, I nearly fell off the chair. No, this can't be happening. I'm engaged now. I can't fall in love with Edward. I love Jacob! I was getting married to him in less than 2 weeks.

"I know. I hope you like it."

"This is delicious Edward. I always knew you were a great cook."

"How are James and Laurent?"  
"They are both good. James is engaged to Angela. Didn't you know?"

"No… I lost contact with Angela after I left."

"You should catch up with them while you're here."

"Yea, maybe."

"I can't believe you built this house all by yourself. How long did it take?"

"It's taken quiet some time. I bought the land before I went to the war and started building when I came back. It's not quite finished but I'm nearly done."

"Do you still work at the mine?"

"No. I stopped. I work as a builder now."

I noticed it was getting late. I helped Edward wash the dishes and clean the table.

"I better get going."

"Oh, Okay. Will I see you again?"

"Of Course." I gave him my number.

"Bye.

I got into the car and made my way back to the hotel. I was glad I came to Forks. I would have regretted it if I didn't come.

When I went to the hotel the receptionist came up to me.

"Miss, you have seven calls from a Mr Jacob Black.

"Shit… _Oops._ I mean Oh No. Thank you"

I quickly went to my room and dialed Jacob. I waited for sometime, hoping he would pick up.

No answer. _Great._

I was supposed to call him today three times but I forgot. He's probably going to send a search party now.

**:)**

**Hope you like this chapter **


	15. Phone calls

**I'm sorry that I haven't put a chapter up for a while but I have been busy with school. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it :)**

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

_Where was she?_ Bella was supposed to call me at breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was now 8 pm and she hadn't called me once today. What was she doing?

I had rung the hotel six times and she wasn't there.

The manager said she left in the morning and hadn't come back. .

I decided to wait for another half an hour before I would ring the hotel again.

I was the last one left at work as usual. Everyone left at five o'clock. I had a trial tomorrow and I needed to do more work. I had a good feeling I was going to win the case. I have been working very hard for weeks.

It was now 8:30.

I dialed the number of the hotel into the phone.

"Hello, This is 'This is the Grandè Hotel. This is Alec speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is Jacob Black. Could you please connect me to Room 273?"

"Certainly. Just hold on."

I waited for a minute hoping she would pick up. _Come on, pick up!_

"Sorry Jacob, she isn't here. Would you like me tell her to call you when she comes in?"

"Yes."

"Bye"

I slammed the phone down. I was getting really impatient now.

I tried thinking where she could be. She went to Forks where she used to live. She told me that she wanted to visit friends and do some shopping but I don't think that was the complete truth. I have a feeling that there was another reason why she left. Her mother, Renee had told me something about Forks, involving a man. Was she going to see a man who she loved?

I decided to call Renee she would know more about this man than me.

"Hello?"

"Hello Renee, it's Jacob."

"Oh hello Jacob"

"I wasn't sure if you knew but Bella left for Forks yesterday morning."

She went silent.

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Is there anything I should know about?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, she was supposed to call me at lunch and dinner but she hasn't and the manager of the hotel said she left in the morning and hasn't returned."

"Well, I'm sure she is just catching up with friends."

"Oh, okay. Bye Renee."

"Bye Jacob."

**RPOV**

"I wasn't sure if you knew but Bella left for Forks yesterday morning."

_What? She went to Forks. She must have gone see that boy, Edward. _

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Is there anything I should know about?"

"I don't think so, why?"

I wasn't planning on telling Jacob that his fiancé went to see her old "boyfriend" He might stop the wedding.

"Well, she was supposed to call me at lunch and dinner but she hasn't and the manager of the hotel said she left in the morning and hasn't returned."

"Well, I'm sure she is just catching up with friends."

"Oh, okay. Bye Renee."

"Bye Jacob."

**:)**

**Hope you liked it even though it was a short chapter. I decided to put Jacobs and Renee's point of view in for a change instead of it just being from Edward's and Bella's. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a warm fluffy bathrobe and picked up my clothes that were on my bed. I was getting ready to go to Edward's house later that night. Earlier in the morning I had done a bit of shopping and looked around town. The town still looked the same as six years ago, except the odd new buildings. It was good to be back too see everything and see everyone again, especially Edward. Edward still was the same. He was kind, handsome and caring. I knew I shouldn't be thinking of Edward since I was going to get married to Jacob in a couple of weeks but I couldn't help it. I did love Jacob but I never felt I could be myself around him. I felt as if I had to meet up with his expectations. But with Edward I could be myself. It didn't matter if I made a fool of myself or I looked stupid, he didn't care. I'm sure Jacob loved me but there was no passion in our relationship, no intensity.

**EPOV**

I was packing the table up and washing the dishes when I heard the doorbell ring. I automatically stopped everything I was doing and went to the living room and checked myself in the mirror. _Wait. Why did I care if I looked good or not? I wasn't trying to impress Bella. She is married now and she doesn't love me anymore. I'm living in the past; I have to accept the fact that she's moved on. _

I went to the door and opened it, but I was surprised to find _Laurent_standing at the doorstep.

"Hey Edward, thought I might stop by. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

I don't think Bella would mind if Laurent were here, she probably would want to catch up.

Laurent came in and made himself comfy on the sofa.

"So, how have you been?"

"Ok, You?"

"Not bad. Heard that Bella was in town."

"Yea, Heard that too."

"Have you caught up with her?"

"No, Don't plan to either." I wasn't sure if I should tell Laurent the truth or not.

"Good, I know how upset you go last time she left. She should just stay in Phoenix."

"Yea."

At that moment the doorbell rang. _Thank God._ That topic was getting a bit awkward.

"Hi"

"Hey Bella. Come in."

God, did she look beautiful or what. The cream dress looked amazing on her and contrasted with her dark curly hair.

She was a bit surprised to see Laurent but she seemed not to care.

"Hi Laurent."

"Bella! How have you been?" He gave me a sheepish smile when Bella wasn't looking. He mouthed the words, _don't plan on seeing her._ I could feel my face go red.

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"Good. So what brought you back here to Forks?"

"I just needed to get away... I'm getting married in 2 weeks."

Laurent went blank. He was surprised as much as I was. He looked up at me and I gave a slight nod.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Well I better go, I have things to do."

With that he got up and went out the door.

"Bye Bella, Cya Edward."

It was just Bella and I alone. Thank god Laurent left.

"Sorry about that, Laurent turned up without any warning."

"No, that's okay. It was good to catch up."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please, could I have some orange juice?"

I went the kitchen and grabbed a class from the cupboard and poured her a drink. I then grabbed a bottle of beer and went back to the living room.

Bella was sitting in front of the piano playing a couple of cords.

"Do you play the piano?" I asked while handing her the cup.

"Not really. I went to a couple of classes when I was a child but I stopped soon after. Do you play?"

"Yea. I've played pretty much my whole life. Ever since my mum died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward."

"That's okay."

We both went out to the porch and sat on the chairs.

"Did you miss Forks when you left?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, I considered it to be my home, even though I was here for only the summer. I loved it here. I've always loved small towns and how everyone knows each other. "

"Then why don't you move back here and leave Forks?"

"I've always thought about that, but now I can't leave. Jacob has works in Phoenix and it's easy for him there."

"So you're sacrificing the things you want, for him?"

"I guess, but I guess that's what you do for love."

"You must really love him then."

"Yea, I do Edward. He's a good man."

"I'm sure."

We sat there in silence, looking into the sky and letting the crickets chirp away. There was a cold breeze, which felt nice. I stared at Bella. She was leaning back on the chair staring into the empty sky; she looked like she was thinking about something deeply.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just what might have happened if I did stay in Forks."

How I wish that had happened.

"Well I should be going back."

"No, stay for a while longer."

"Okay." It seemed as if she didn't want to go.

"Bella, please don't go back to Phoenix. Stay here in Forks with me." I stood up and sat next to her."

She remained silent.

"I can't Edward. I'm getting married to Jacob in two weeks. I can't leave him. It wont be fair."

"But if you leave Forks, it wont be fair to me."

**BPOV**

I could feel a small tear trickling down my cheeks. I shouldn't have come here to Forks. What was I thinking?

"Edward..."

At that moment he pulled me closer to his face and kissed me. I closed my eyes as he brushed his warm hand up and down my arm. _What was I doing? I'm engaged to Jacob._ Even though I knew what I was doing was wrong, I couldn't force myself to break away. He started to kiss my lips slowly and lightly going down my neck. I let him do so. We slowly moved inside, into the living room, with him still kissing me.

It felt as if we were both young again and as if nothing mattered.

**I have been feeling a lack of reviews so i have decided not to post another chapter until i get 5 more reviews. **

**:P sorry**

**:P**


	17. The visitor

**I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry for not writing for a while. Thanks to everyone who has reviwed the story. **

**BPOV**

I woke up to find myself lying on Edward's sofa wrapped in a blanket. _What had I done?_ I slowly got up and slipped on my clothes, which were hung on the chair. I went to the bathroom and tied my hair and freshened up and then went to the kitchen and found Edward cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hi." I felt bad. What had I just done?

Just then the doorbell rang.

Edward went to answer it while I plated some food on.

"Bella,"

"Yes." His voice seemed anxious.

"It's your mum."

I suddenly froze and nearly dropped my plate. My mum. What was she doing here?

In came my mother followed by Edward looking a bit sick.

"Bella, I knew you were here."

"How did you know?"

"Jacob called me a couple of nights ago and when he told me you came to Forks, I had a feeling I knew the real reason. He seemed worried and thought something had happened to you."

"Did you tell father?" I sat down embracing myself for the answer.

"No, of course not. He doesn't know I'm even here.

What about Jacob?

No. I haven't told him either.

_Thank God. _

Edward left the room to give us some time alone.

Mum pulled a chair out and sat next to me.

"Bella, do you love Edward?"

"Yes. I do. A lot."

"Do you love Jacob as well?"

"Yes. I love him too."

"Honey, you can't love them both. You need to choose who you are going to be with Bella."

"I know but I love them both."

"Just follow your heart. You need to make your decision.

We sat in silence. There were million things going inside my head.

I better be off."

"So soon! Are you going back to Phoenix?"

"Yes. I told your father I would be back soon. He doesn't know I'm here remember."

I nodded understandingly.

I walked out to the front of the house with her. Before getting in her small green car, she opened the boot and handed me a tonne of letters all tied together with a cotton string.

"These are the letters that Noah sent to you. I kept them. I know I shouldn't have hid them from you but I thought it was the best thing to do. I was only trying to protect you Bella."

I took the letters from her looking through them. There were hundreds of them.

"Well I better be going Bella. Bye Edward." I hadn't noticed Edward was standing there to behind me.

He gave a gentle nod and left it like that. I watched my mum drive back up the drive way and away from the house.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Edward as I turned around and went back inside the house.

"Yea. I'm fine." I didn't want to talk now.

I went inside to the living room and sat on the sofa and thought about what my mum said. _You need to choose whom you are going to be with._ I had to choose between Edward and Jacob.

**:)**


	18. Desicions

**The Decision **

**BPOV**

I opened the car door putting my bags in the back seats of the car. I was going back home to Phoenix. I had made my decision between Edward and Jacob and I was now going to tell everyone. I had told Edward that I had made my decision but I hadn't told him what it was. I needed to tell my parents first. I got in the car and went down the street. As I was driving back through the town of Forks I looked around remembering the many memories I had here. I would do anything to have that summer back.

The trip to Phoenix was antagonizing long. I kept contemplating if I had made the right choice. I mean, I did love Edward. He was amazing and it was different with him. There was something between us that wasn't there between Jacob and I. But Jacob was what my parents wanted and expected and I wanted them to be happy too. Jacob was caring and he could provide for a family and I knew that somewhere in his heart he did love me, but is that love enough?

I had figured I was going to go insane if I thought about it any longer. I cleared my mind and turned the radio up, trying to forget about the decision I was going to make soon.

I arrived out side my house and grabbed my bags. I went inside and put my bags in a room and went to find mum. She was in the kitchen flipping through wedding brochures. This made me feel sick.

"Mum, I'm home."

"Bella. Honey."

She got up and gave me a hug.

"Have you made your decision?"

I gave a slight nod.

"I need to talk to Jacob." I said whispered.

"He's upstairs in the study. Are you sure you have made the right decision?"

"Yes."

I turned around and went upstairs and knocked on the door where Jacob was.

"Yes? Who is it?"

I opened the door.

"Hello Jacob."

"Bella. I've missed you."

I could feel going red and becoming hot.

"Jacob, there's, there is something I need to talk about."

"No. That can wait. I have some important things we need to discuss about the wedding."

"No Jacob. I really need to talk to you."

"Ok. What is it?"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hold on Bella. I need to take this. I'm on a very important case at the moment."

I sighed. It was always going to be like this with Jacob. I was always going to come second. He walked into another room and stayed there for about half an hour talking on the phone. Finally he came back into the room.

"Sorry Bella. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" He sat next to on the couch.

"Jacob, The thing is. I don't think this is working. Us. I'm sorry."

He went silent. "What are you saying Isabelle?"

"… I think we should pull the wedding of next week."

"It's that boy isn't it. That boy you fell in love with six years ago. Damit Bella. What's wrong with you. I can give you so much compared to that filthy country boy. Why are you giving this all up? You met him when you went back to Forks, didn't you? You didn't go shopping, you went back to see him?"

How did he know about Edward.

"Jacob I'm sorry."

"Just go."

"Jacob…"

He turned his back towards me indicating he didn't want to talk to me. I went back downstairs back to mum.

"What happened Bella?"

"I made my decision. The weddings off."

"Bella are you sure you made the right decision?"

I nodded. _I hope so._

"Well you know you have to tell your father now."

I closed my eyes. I knew I had to but I couldn't. I knew what my father would say. He would tell me to never look at his face again once i told him my desicion.

**:)**

**hopefully you liked that chapter, please tell me what you think of it by reviewing . **


	19. Hope

BPOV

I stood outside daddy's office room and held my breath. It was now or never. I was about to open the door but I stopped myself. I couldn't do this. This would kill him and it would probably ruin our relationship. This marriage meant everything to him. He boasted to all his friends how his little girl was marrying Phoenix's best lawyer. He would be so embarrassed when he found out. No, I had to do this. This wouldn't be fair to myself. I need to live my own life and I can't follow the expectations of my parents. I need to break free from them. I used all the courage that was building up and knocked on the door and opened it.

"Daddy?"

He was sitting on his large office chair facing his computer.

"Bella, your back"

He stood up and greeted me with a large warm hug.

"Are you ready for the wedding honey?"

"About that daddy, I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it Bella?"

"Before I start, promise me that you wont get mad."

"Of course Bella. I would never get mad at you."

"Okay. Here it goes," I took a deep breath. "The wedding is off. Jacob and I decided to cancel the wedding." I decided to leave out the fact that it was me who called it off.

He remained silent.

"What? Why? Was it him who pulled the plug? Did he bail out at the last minute? Because I will have a word with him Bella. You don't have to worry. I'll talk him out of it."

"No, dad, please listen. It wasn't him who stopped it, it was me"

"What Isabelle? Why did you do such a thing?"

"Because, I don't love him."

"It doesn't matter. Love will grow after marriage. That's what happened to your mother and I."

"Dad, you and mother still don't love each other. You sleep in different bedrooms and you fight all the time." I felt guilty about bringing this up but it was the truth.

"That's enough." He faced away from me, looking outside the window.

"Why made you decide this? Is it just because you don't love him or is there something else?"

"I love Edward, daddy."

"Edward?" he obviously didn't remember who he was, he was trying to remember who he was. His face then went red in rage. "You're not marrying Jacob because you love Edward, that…that peasant boy? Are you trying to embarrass me? Do you know what everyone will think of us?"

"Dad, stop it. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I don't care what you think; I don't care what your friends think. I love Edward and there's nothing that you can do to stop me from loving him."

"Do you expect me just to forgive you and say it's okay? You can marry whomever you want? Because that's not what is going to happen, you cannot expect me to let you ruin your life like this. Since you were born, your mother and I had plans for you, we are not letting you throw them away like this."

"That's the point. You're living my life for me. I've had enough of plans, schedules and expectations. I want to live life freely. I'm sick of following rules. Dad why can't you understand that? Didn't you ever fall in love when you were young? Didn't you want to break free from your parents? Or were did you do what they told you to do?"

"That's enough Bella. I've had enough. Just go."

"Go? Where, do you want me to go to another country?"

"I don't care, just get out of my sight."

I stomped out of the room and slammed the door as hard as I could. Wow. I have never felt this way before. I feel free and liberated. I have never stood up to my parents before, especially my father.

My mother had come up the stairs to see what had happened.

"What did he say, Bella?"

"He told me to go, to just leave and to never to see him." I know he didn't actually say that he didn't want to see me ever again but he pretty much implied it.

"Just give him time Bella. He'll come around."

I was wondering why my mum had suddenly changed from hating my relationship with Edward and suddenly becoming for it.

"Mum, why don't you want me to be with Jacob, I thought you hated Edward?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I made."

"Mistake?" What was she talking about? What mistake had she made?

"I had fallen in love once you know. His name was Sam and I had met him in college. We were in love and we spent every moment together, but when my parents found out they banned me from seeing him. They thought he wasn't good enough for me and that I could do better. Unfortunately I listened to them and never saw Sam since. I've often wondered what had happened to him.

Bella, honey, I don't want you making that same mistake. I want you to follow your heart."

"Do you regret marrying dad?"

She gave a smirk. "I don't know. I mean, if I didn't marry your dad then I would never have had you and believe it or not Bella, you are the best things that have ever happened to me. So I guess you can say I don't regret anything."

"But how come you and dad fight all the time? It seems as if you don't love each other."

"I know that we love each other but I guess off and on we have our arguments. But you don't have to worry about anything."

"Thanks mum."

She pulled me into a hug. I had never knew that my mum had loved someone else before.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll talk to him."

Suddenly everything didn't seem too bad as what I thought it would be. Sure my dad was furious at me for disobeying him but I had a feeling he would turn around.

Okay, well I hoped you liked that. I decided to give a little insight to Renee's life and yea. Please review it and tell me what you think of it.

**I also have a poll, which will help me write the next chapter.**

_**So here are the choices:**_

_**Charlie will accept Bella's love for Edward and will happily let her go.**_

_**Charlie doesn't accept Bella's lover for Edward.**_

Please vote for one of them by reviewing. I wont write the next chapter until i get a few answers to the poll.

thanks

**:)**


	20. The End

BPOV

It had been more than a week since I had told dad about my decision and he still hasn't been able to look me in the face. He barely has even spoken to me. I knew he would be hurt by this but I didn't know it would be this bad. I thought he would accept my choice. Mother had spoken to him a couple of times but it was no use. It seemed that nothing would make him accept that I had left Jacob and had chosen Edward. I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with mother.

This past week has been painful, as I have seen my family fall apart. Father wont talk to mother, as he was furious that she had been helping me to convince him to let me go. If I knew that my decision would cause so much damage and harm then maybe I wouldn't have made it.

"Bella?"

"Yes mother."

"I've been thinking, that it's been over a week and I don't think your father will change his mind. You should go back to Edward."

"What? I can't run off. What will father say?"

"You can't worry about him. I will talk to him about it soon."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, stunned that mother was telling me to leave father and go back to Edward.

"But, But…"

"Bella just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. I can tell that you are unhappy."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. This will soon blow over."

I went around to where she was sitting and a giant hug and then ran upstairs to pack my bag.

So this was it. I was going to be with Edward. For some reason I wasn't that excited. I felt terrible and guilty but at the same time I was slightly content. After all I had got what I wanted.

I continued to pack my bags. I took all my clothes and all my belongings. I grabbed all my clothes from my wardrobe and from my draws and stuffed them in my bag. I had no time to fold them properly but I found it difficult fitting them all in my bag. Once I had done that I went back downstairs and loaded my car. Susan, one of our maids helped me put everything in the boot. Mother was there standing at the doorstep watching me.

"So I guess this is it?"

"Yes. Good luck Bella. Come back soon, don't forget us."

I hugged her one last time and went into the car.

I looked at the giant white house for the last time and drove down the driveway.

After a while, I was out of Phoenix and was about half an hour from Forks. I wondered what Edward would say. I hadn't talked to him since I last saw him so he still doesn't know that I broken up with Jacob. He probably thinks that I'm already married as the wedding was scheduled for two days ago.

Once I had reached Edwards house I took my bags from the car and took them onto the porch. I looked at his house. This was going to be my new home. It was very different to my home back in Phoenix but I didn't mind. As long I was with Edward.

I rang the doorbell and waited for him to open the door.

As soon as he opened the door I put my arms around him and started to kiss him. I have waited so long for this day. I was finally with Edward and nothing would tear us apart.

"Bella?" he tried to say but he could barley say a word. "What's going on?"

I stopped kissing him so I could talk. "Can't you tell?"

He looked at my bags and then looked back at me with a giant smile on his face. He pulled me close to him and continued to kiss me. At that moment I knew that I had made the right decision and knew I wouldn't regret it later on. We went inside while he poured me a cup of coffee.

"So, tell me what happened."

He was eager to know what I told my parents and Jacob.

"Well, when I went home I told Jacob that I didn't think the marriage was right and that I wanted to call it off. He was pretty upset about it so I left him. My dad didn't take the news very well either. In fact he doesn't know I'm here."

"Bella. Are you sure you made the right choice. I mean you disobeyed your father."

"I know but I need to stop pleasing him and start doing things for myself."

He smiled and handed me a cup of tea.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, and I will for the rest of my life."

Okay, well that's the end of the story and I hoped you liked it. So please tell me what you think of it.

**I've also started to write another story called ****to witness a miracle.**** And it's a cross over between Twilight and A walk to remember. So hopefully you like the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who read the story and reviewed it, I really appreciate it. So thanks.**

**:)**


End file.
